


We Can't Leave

by AgentNatty



Series: AoS One-Shots (mostly mackelena) [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Also protective Mack, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Worried Mack, Yo-Yo is a fighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentNatty/pseuds/AgentNatty
Summary: Based after Mack and YoYo's conversation in 5x12
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Series: AoS One-Shots (mostly mackelena) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971691
Kudos: 10





	We Can't Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeeymackelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeymackelena/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Agent_Elena_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Elena_Carter/gifts), [marvelsquake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsquake/gifts), [independentalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/gifts).



_"The things I heard in the future, they're all coming true. Faster than imagined. We can't leave."_

Elena's words played back in Mack's head as he thought about what the future brought.

"Mack?" He looked back into Elena's eyes as she said his name, "I know what you're worried about." He stayed seated next to her on the hospital bed.

"Yeah, well... I just don't want you to be tortured like she was, future you I mean," He sighed. "I won't Mack, I won't let anything happen to either of us," she answered.

Mack looked into her beautiful brown eyes, "I wasn't the one who just got..." he looked at her arms before looking down at his. _Why her? Why did it have to be her? It should have been me._ He asked himself.

"I'm okay Turtleman." Elena told him, smiling. But it was a sad smile, not one of her cheerful smiles he loved so much. "I should um... leave you to rest," he began to get up.

"No," she asked, "¿Quédate conmigo? Por favor. (Trans: Stay with me? Please.)" Mack pulled up a chair and sat by the bed. Elena turned her head toward him, still on the pillow.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. She shrugged, "No ahora. Pero a veces se siente como si mis brazos estuvieran en llamas (Trans: Not right now. But sometimes it feels like my arms are on fire.)"

Mack wanted to hold her hand, but when he tried to reach for it all he could feel was empty bed, and a small tear rolled down his cheek.

"Te amo yo-yo (Trans: I love you Yo-Yo)" He told her.

"Yo también te amo tortuga (Trans: I love you too Turtleman)" She responded before giving into the drugs and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly came up with this in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep. Hope you liked it!


End file.
